I'll Sing You A Lullaby
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Baby Sofia, Tadashi and Honey's daughter,is crying at night for an unknown reason and doesn't stop even though Honey has tried many things so the baby stops crying and sleeps. While Tadashi is on his way back home from his overtime to help his wife. But then, Hiro 'kidnaps' her when Honey isn't looking and successes making the baby stops crying and falls to sleep. What does she do?


**I'll Sing You A Lullaby**

 **By: Tsuki no Shijima**

 **Summary: Baby Sofia, Tadashi and Honey's daughter, is crying at night for an unknown reason and doesn't stop even though Honey has tried many things so the baby stops crying and sleeps. While Tadashi is on his way back home from his overtime to help his wife. But then, Hiro 'kidnaps' her when Honey isn't looking and successes making the baby stops crying and falls to sleep. What does she do?**

 **My very first songfic and a prequel of my rewrite story.**

 **Fem!Hiro, Hiro is 18, Tadashi and Honey are 25, baby Sofia is 6 months old.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

That night was not a pleasant night for Hiro. It was almost midnight. She was trying to sleep, but she couldn't. There was one thing that kept her awake. And that one thing was his brother's 6 months old baby's cry.

Sofia was the baby's name. For an unknown reason, she just started crying. Tadashi was still on his way back home from his overtime. So, Honey was the only one who was trying to stop her baby's cry. As far as she had seen, Honey had tried to do so many things to stop her cry, but failed. And it had been like that for almost an hour.

It started to irritate Hiro. But she didn't say anything and watched them from the far. She didn't want to make the baby's cry sounds harder than it was now. She decided to hide and watched as Honey tried to stop baby Sofia from crying. Unfortunately, she hadn't stop crying since almost an hour ago.

Honey was beginning to worry if her baby was actually crying because she was feeling pain somewhere. She checked, but found nothing. And it only made her more worried. She looked like she wanted to get something and put down baby Sofia on her bed. When Honey was already out of the room, Hiro walked in slowly, approaching the crying little baby.

She stared at her, as her gaze became gentle. She picked her up and hold her in her arms. She walked out from the room. When she reached the big slide door to the garden, she shoved the door open and walked out. She gazed up to the sky.

The night sky seemed clear. The moon was shining brightly. The stars were twinkling cheerfully, accompanying the moon. The wind blew softly. As if nature was greeting them.

Hiro looked down and stared at baby Sofia. She was still crying. Hiro's eyes still looked gentle. She whispered something to baby Sofia softly, "Please, stop crying, Sofia. It's already the time for you to sleep. I know you're feeling uncomfortable. But you need to sleep now. I'll sing you a lullaby, Sofia."

The baby was still crying. Hiro closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she started humming in a soft voice. She was rocking the baby gently in her arms. Then, Hiro started to sing.

 _ **Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby**_

 _ **Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay**_

 _ **And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow**_

 _ **Bless you with love for the road that you go**_

Baby Sofia's cry started to cease as she looked up to her aunt.

 _ **May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune**_

 _ **With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet**_

 _ **And my you need never to banish misfortune**_

 _ **May you find kindness in all that you meet**_

Her cry had stopped. But she was still sobbing a little. Feeling calmer in her aunt's arms. She stared at the gentle eyes her aunt was giving to her. Hiro smiled gently at her.

 _ **May there always be angels to watch over you**_

 _ **To guide you each step of the way**_

 _ **To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**_

 _ **Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_

Hiro started humming again. She rested her forehead on baby Sofia's little forehead. She was still rocking her gently. Baby Sofia had stopped crying. Listening to the lullaby her aunt was singing for her. She was still staring at her aunt, feeling calm and comfortable in her warmth.

Seeing the baby had stopped crying, Hiro gave her a warm gaze and gentle smile. The baby smiled. Hiro continued singing.

 _ **May you bring love and may you bring happiness**_

 _ **Be loved in return to the end of your days**_

 _ **Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you**_

 _ **I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay**_

Baby Sofia's let out a small yawn. Her eyes were starting to drop. But it seemed that she wanted to hear her aunt finished her lullaby as she tried to keep her eyes open.

 _ **May there always be angels to watch over you**_

 _ **To guide you each step of the way**_

 _ **To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**_

 _ **Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_

 _ **Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_

Finally, baby Sofia fell to sleep as Hiro finished singing the lullaby. She looked at the baby and kissed her forehead gently. "Good night, Sofia. Sweet dreams," she whispered softly. Hiro smiled gently, feeling glad that she was able to calm baby Sofia's cry and made her sleep peacefully.

She turned around, ready to bring the baby back to her bed. She stopped, surprised to see Tadashi and Honey who were standing a few meters from her. Their mouth gaped open. They stared at her with an unreadable look. She raised her brow, feeling a little bit irritated.

"What?"

"That was a nice lullaby, Hiro," Tadashi said.

"You were able to calm Sofia in a few minutes when I, the mother, couldn't even stop her cry," this time, Honey said with disbelief. But she smiled in relief, "Thank you, Hiro." Hiro just shrugged, handling the baby to her mother's arms gently. Honey then walked inside with baby Sofia.

Tadashi was still staring at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"How can you calm her by a lullaby in a few minutes? Honey said she had tried to sing a lullaby for Sofia, but it didn't work," he asked.

Hiro sighed, "You two are her parents. You should be the ones who know that your baby wasn't feeling comfortable and needed something to calm her. What I did was only making her comfortable and ceased her discomfort."

Hearing that, Tadashi smiled proudly to her and ruffled her hair. Hiro swatted his hand. He only chuckled at her. Then he said, "You know, for a girl like you, who is a trouble maker and got arrested for betting in bot fights three times in a month, I think you will be a good mother in the future. I'm proud of you, little sister."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm proud of myself, too," she said casually as she walked back to the slide door. When she reached the door frame, she turned her gaze to his older brother. A smirk was on her face.

"Besides, I'm a mother too, after all," she added as she walked inside, back to her room. Leaving Tadashi who stood frozen after hearing the last sentence from Hiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

And Hiro only chuckled silently in her room, before she drifted to sleep.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Yes! I finally finished this one-shot story! Okay, I know the ending is like a cliff-hanger. But as I said, this is a prequel for the story I will rewrite. Still in the progress, well yeah, it will take me a quite sometimes to finish it. Another warning, I'm a slooooooooooowwwww author. So forgive my slowness and laziness to write because I can lose my motivation to write so easily, as well as losing the idea and interest to continue the story.**

 **Oh, the song is titled "Sleepsong" by Secret Garden. It's a nice lullaby. I just found it last week and I got this idea for the prequel. My very first songfic so I know it's not good enough. It took me 2 hours to finish this one. Lol. Reviews and favs are really appreciated! Until next time~**


End file.
